Night of Mysteries
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: Takes place the night of "Out With The In-Crowd." Some people know things others don't know. Some people are completely clueless. This fic includes Clara Porter.


Lacey sat in her room, earphones in, drowning out the world but not her thoughts. Maybe sometimes it's better to be by yourself. _Some_ friends she had. Sarita deliberately and hypocritically tried to shame Lacey by using Regina in order to hide her own sins. Archie, the jerk he is, did the same exact thing. _Whatever, _she thought. Archie and Sarita would be great for each other. Both lying, hypocritical jerks.

She'd tried her best to keep her friends, but now that she knew they were hiding something like poisoning Cole _just to get Danny off the team _she could do without them. They didn't deserve her. Or anyone.

Lacey thought about Regina, wondering what her dead best friend would say about her going out with Danny. She'd probably applaud Lacey and be secretly jealous as she'd taken an interest in him while she was alive.

Phoebe, who had left just a while ago, seemed like the only friend she had left. Lacey also thought about what Phoebe had said… who was Regina yelling to? Does that person still live in Green Grove? Why were Regina and that person even fighting? What else did Regina lie to her about? Regina obviously was keeping secrets as well.

And _Danny. _She'd let her guard down for him; put her life as she knew it at risk, hid from her mom, only to find out that he was keeping more secrets in addition to why he had killed his aunt. How many other secrets was he keeping? For all she knew he could of actually killed Regina… but he didn't right? The whole Regina case is so much bigger than Danny now. He kept on lying to her and it made it hard for her to believe anything he said.

It frustrated Lacey that Danny could make her feel so many emotions simultaneously because it kept her from truly despising him. Confusion. Frustration. Love. Butterflies. Happiness. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself she could never really hate him.

"Lacey!" Her mom called for her. It surprised Lacey that she even heard her mom with how loud how earphones were playing in her ears. She took her earphones out of her ear and rushed to her mother's call.

She opened the door, only to find that her mom was right in front of it, beaming with a plate of warm chocolate cookies. Lacey gulped. She hoped her mom still hasn't found out about her and Danny yet. Green Grove is a small town, and news spread in Green Grove quickly. Her mom was already stressed, and Lacey didn't want to stress her out more with her foolish decisions.

"I made cookies," Judy said a large grin spread across her face.  
Lacey smiled, guilty.

"Are you alright dear? You've been in your room for a while."

"I'm fine mom," Lacey faked a smile and lied. Lacey didn't like to bother people with her problems. As a result she'd learned to conceal her emotions and convince everyone that she was fine. Inside she was still broken. Confused. Hurt. Longing.

Judy smiled, and handed the cookies to Lacey.

"I'll be asleep if you need me," Judy yawned "I'm tired." She kisses Lacey goodnight and goes into her room down the hall.

Her mom made a lot of cookies. She decided to go to Clara's room and share some of the cookies with her sister. Clara, like Lacey has light-brown skin and dark brown eyes. She was about three inches shorter than Lacey. Lacey and Clara are very alike in appearance, but of course the two sisters don't think they are.

"Hey Clara want some cookies?" Lacey asked her sister who was sitting on her bed on her laptop.

"Uh-huh," She responded barely even paying any attention to Lacey. Lacey sat next to Clara on her bed.

"Whatcha doing?" Lacey asked.

"Nothing," Clara responded, shutting her laptop and taking a handful of cookies.

"I'm not mom, Clara," Lacey chuckled. "I didn't come here to watch you do whatever it was that you were doing."

"How do I know that?" Clara narrowed her dark brown eyes at her sister.

"Well I'm not looking through your laptop, am I?" Lacey giggled.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Clara scoffed. "It's protected with a _password_. That you or mom will never, ever, know. Mmm. These cookies are good. Say, do you still have a boyfriend?"

"Look who's doing the snooping," Lacey playfully responded. "No."

"What about the boy who was in your room a week ago?"

Lacey froze. She knew?

"Yes, I heard you guys," Clara said, as if reading Lacey's thoughts.

"How do you even-"

"Lace, my room is right across from yours and in case you didn't notice, it's pretty easy to hear things if I'm right across from you."

"Did you tell mom, Clara?! Do you even know what boy it was?!"

"No, of course not," Clara said and smirked deviously. "Calm down. I only heard a little. Then I fell asleep."

Was she lying? Lacey wasn't the only one who could keep secrets…

"What are you thinking of _doing_?"

"Oh nothing," Clara responded. "Just promise me you won't touch my laptop and we have a deal."

"Promise. And no, I am _not _going out with him. You know, it's none of your business!"

"I live in this house so therefore it is my business," Clara laughed. "Now therefore if I'd like to get back to what I was doing."

Lacey smirked and left her sister's room for her own room. At least thirteen year old Clara understood what privacy was.

Clara was right, the cookies tasted great. Lacey put her earphones in again. Once again, the world around her is drowned out but not her thoughts. The window bang in a soft breeze and for a moment, Lacey almost fell asleep.

Then suddenly, a hooded figure jumped into her room landing with a thud. At first she thought it was a robber, and went to retrieve her baseball bat. But as the figure got up, she saw that it was none other than Danny Desai.

"Boo," He joked and Lacey filled with rage.

"What the hell Danny?" She said in a loud whisper and hoped her mom isn't able to hear. How could he be playful at a time like this? And why in the world did he think it was okay to just bust into her room randomly? Why is he dressed in all black?

"Woah, worked up much?" He asked and smirked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lacey spoke in her regular voice. "My mom _and _my sister are here!"

"Of course," He said, finally regaining complete composure.

"Well?" Lacey snapped.

"Okay you got me," Danny replied and held his hand up in defense. "Listen, Lace. They've got me."

"What are you talking about?"

"The police," He answered and shook his head. "They've got evidence against me somehow."

"How did they…?" Lacey thought aloud.

He gulped. "And I have to leave soon. They'd come to my house looking for me and I'd already escaped."

"And you came _here_ Danny? And where are you going?" She bombarded him with questions again.

"I can't tell you that, Lace," Danny said. "Please, Lacey. Jo won't talk to me at all. Don't give up on me. I need you to believe me when I say I didn't kill your best friend."

"Danny, how am I supposed to do that when you lie to me over and over again?"

He looked at her eyes, then her lips, and lunged forward, placing his lips on hers.

"Danny…" She pulled away.

"I have to go now." He jumped out of her window again.

Little did she know, her sister Clara was outside her door listening to _everything. _

But she wouldn't tell on Lacey. That's what sisters are for, right?

* * *

A/N: My first Twisted Fan-Fic ever! Tell me what you think, and thank you for reading!


End file.
